minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Return Of The Blood Entity
when i last encountered "The Blood Entity" i thought it was all over. Unfortunately, it was not. If you haven't checked the first encounter, here is the link https://minecraftcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/The_Blood_Entity Chapter 1 - The Nightmare Begins Again Me and my friends Mark and Rose were playing on my house Minecraft. We were doing a survival series and we were also recording. We started collecting wood and made a crafting table. We got many resources quickly wit the help of each other. We had built a pretty big house. We explored a cave and got many coal and even some iron as well. It was starting to get night so we went back to our house. But when we got there, our house was completely burnt down. We were to late to stop it. But there was also a sign saying "This isn't over yet" and this was the picture. We definitely thought that someone was on are world so we checked. But weirdly enough, it was only us. That's when we thought that there was a hacker. It can't be lightning because we didn't see or heard anything at all. We started to search for the hacker. We didn't split up just to be safe. Chapter 2 - He's Back We searched for about 30 minutes but we didn't see any signs of the hacker at all. But we found a sign saying "Your nightmare is just about to start" then we heard extremely loud screaming sounds. I covered my ears with my pillows because it was so loud. But it stopped. Then the whole world turned into complete red. Everything was red the blocks,grass,tress and even the water. We got scared but i was brave enough to chat "SHOW YOURSELF WHOEVER YOU ARE" then there was a text in the chat that was colored red and said "You shouldn't have asked for that..." then the world started to flash between the regular one and the red colored one. Then it stopped and a mysterious player appeared in front of us. And that's when i feared for my life. It was the red player that made josh killed himself that i now call... "The Blood Entity" I immediately chatted "DON'T LOOK AT HIM OR HE WILL CONTROL YOUR MIND" we didn't looked at him. Then he said "LOOK AT ME OR YOU WILL DIE" i said "IF YOU LOOK AT HIM YOU'LL DIE" but if we also didn't look at him we would've also died. So we had no choice. I typed in the chat "DON'T KILL US PLEASE WERE ALL INNOCENT" then we looked at him. His evil red eyes was staring at our souls. But we didn't get mind-controlled. It stood there not moving at all. But another player came. It made me remember about my dead friend... The player that came was... Josh... he had the same skin he had but he still had the red eyes from last time. The Blood Entity said "Do you remember who this is?" I was tearing up, then i said "You monster... You made my friend kill himself... I will get my revenge on you... Just wait until you see..." WIP Still have no idea what to put next so that will be a WIP for now :) hope you enjoy the story! Category:RonAndrei1007 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Entities